


Blind Date

by pinkdrinksandmusic



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdrinksandmusic/pseuds/pinkdrinksandmusic
Summary: All Nikandros had told him was to look for a gorgeous blond in a blue sweater.He didn’t have to look.As soon as he walked in his eyes immediately went to a man with the most beautiful face he’d ever seen in his life. His beauty was heart stopping, unmatched by any other.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this Twitter thread: https://twitter.com/duhhoney/status/1148938683288117248

Damen walked into the café for a first date, set up by Nikandros. It was casual and simple, which was new for him as Damen usually preferred spoiling those he was with. Nikandros told him that the person he was meeting had been single a long time and wasn’t comfortable with Damen treating them. Since they had just moved and was new to the place, the also didn’t have a lot of money to be splurging on a fancy restaurant.

Since it was a blind date, he’d never seen the person and didn’t know what to expect. All Nikandros had told him was to look for a gorgeous blond in a blue sweater.

He didn’t have to look.

As soon as he walked in his eyes immediately went to a man with the most beautiful face he’d ever seen in his life. His beauty was heart stopping, unmatched by any other.

His attention was helplessly pulled to him, caught, and he didn’t look or notice anyone else in the café. They were just blurred, unimportant impressions.

“Hello,” he greeted once he got to the table, sitting down across from the other man who’d been reading a book while waiting for him.

The man blinked and looked up from his book with a frown, then paused and looked Damen over. Damen was happy to let himself be looked at by him.

The man set his book down.

“Hello,” the man trailed off, expectantly. Nikandros probably didn’t tell him his name either.

“Damen, Nikandros’ friend.”

“Ah. Laurent.”

“I don’t usually do blind dates, but Nikandros knows me well.”

“What did he say? I’m assuming he didn’t show you a picture of who you were to meet.”

“No. He just told me to look for a gorgeous blond in a blue sweater.” He smiled when Laurent’s cheeks became pink.

“I see. I haven’t heard anything of you.”

“What would you like to know?”

They lost themselves in conversation, the only pauses came when Damen ordered his coffee and the waitress came to check on them. It was so easy to talk to Laurent. He was absolutely charming, funny, and had an edge to him without being lethal. Damen had a hard time imagining him being single for so long. Damen just met him and already he was looking forward to seeing him more in the future.

“I don’t often date,” Laurent eventually said. “I’ve yet to meet a man I want to give that much of my time or attention to. I generally prefer my own company over someone else’s.”

“And now?”

“And now…I find myself helpless to not give you my attention. I don’t think I’ve ever had such easy conversation. You’re easy to talk to.”

Damen liked the way Laurent said it, in wonderment. He had his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm. A young man with the kind of natural beauty that made Damen’s breath catch in his throat every now and then. He would never grow tired of looking into those eyes, beautiful in color, but so much more than that. There was a playful look about him and that made Damen excited. His mind was full of thoughts of all kinds of fun and mischief they could get into together.

He was brought out of his daydreams when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Damen usually turned his phone off during dates, but had forgotten. He looked at it with the intention of ignoring the caller and turning it off, but then he saw Nikandros’ name on the screen.

Odd.

“Excuse me a second,” he told Laurent.

“Of course.” Laurent picked up his latte as Damen answered.

“Hey.”

“Did something happen?”

Damen felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Did you forget about the date I set you up on?”

Slowly, eyes locked with Laurent’s, he said, “No…I’m on it.”

“Oh? Because I just got a call from a very disappointed woman who just left.”

“Woman…”

“Yes. A gorgeous blonde woman in a baby blue sweater.”

“I didn’t see her,” Damen said, honestly. The café was crowded, but he hadn’t seen anyone besides Laurent and hadn’t looked beyond him. How could he? 

He lowered the phone a bit and said to Laurent, “You don’t know Nikandros.”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“When a beautifully wrapped gift gets put in my lap, I can’t resist wanting to open it for myself.”

Despite himself, he found himself smiling. Then said, “You tricked me.” He was surprised at how fond he sounded.

“But I didn’t lie. I made sure of that. I never said I knew Nikandros or that I was set up to meet you. I haven’t heard anything about you.”

“What if things had gone well here?”

“I would have told you before we left.”

“So I’m a gift?”

“I don’t want to send you back.”

He was distantly aware that Nikandros was calling his name on his phone and brought it back up to his ear.

“Please give the other gorgeous blonde my apologies. Fate seemed to have other plans for me.”

“Oh, for the love of-”

Damen hung up.

It wasn’t in Damen’s nature to hold himself back from what or who he wanted, or to feel bad about it. So he didn’t.

“So, what do you want this to be? A one time chat between strangers, or an accidental date?”

“I’m not opposed to the latter.”

“Would you be opposed to a second date?”

“I’d be open for a third and a forth.”

“Next time we should do dinner and a movie.”

“Why wait? The day’s not over. Unless you have somewhere to be?”

Damen smiled, feeling the kind of giddiness that came with the budding of a new relationship. He hadn’t been ready to say goodbye.

“What did you have in mind?”

“I was going to see a movie in a couple hours. I was waiting for my brother to get out of work to ask him if he wanted to go, but I think I’d rather take you.”

“I’m flattered. What should we do until then?”

“I’m sure we can find a way to pass time.”

Damen paid for their coffees and they passed the time in his car, talking and leaning closer together. Their lips were swollen by the time they made it to the theater. Laurent paid for their tickets, popcorn and drinks.

It didn’t feel like a first date. There was a comfort between them, as if they had known each other for years rather than a few hours. Damen had never felt like that with anyone before. 

He didn’t get home until after midnight. After the movie Damen treated them to dinner and then dropped Laurent off at home, only they stayed in the parking lot talking and making out for another three hours (it hadn’t even felt like one hour). Laurent looked as dazed as Damen felt when they parted, then finally asked for his number with the promise of texting him.

It was the best first date he’d ever been on.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they fall in love and get married. Nikandros can't believe it. Don't worry about the girl, she gets a better match for her. ;p
> 
> You can find me at [tenderkings](https://twitter.com/tenderkings)


End file.
